Building upon the Center's focus on neuroadaptation, this Pilot Project will collect data on molecular links of excessive drinking in human subjects, examining measures theoretically related to alcoholism for which the experiments have not yet been pursued to collect supporting data. This novel experiment will collect pilot data on corticotropin-releasing factor (allostasis/stress model) and anandamide (neuronal ethanol target model) in CSF in humans. The pilot data will be used to pursue NIH funding to expand investigation in these areas. The project will enrich the Center's overall research effort by extending the knowledge of the basic nature of alcohol's action to the human, and has attracted Dr. Darko, with his experience in the measurement and psychoactive effects of peptides, as a new investigator to the area of alcohol research. The Pilot Project Component is designed as a 2-year study to compare 2 groups that differ on alcohol use. Two hypotheses will be tested: (1) individuals with increased subjective distress without alcohol (alcoholics abstinent 30 to 60 days) will have higher levels of CRF in CSF than subjects without such distress (social drinkers); and (2) subjects with exposure to alcohol (social drinkers) will have higher levels of CSF anandamide (AEA) than subjects without recent alcohol exposure (alcoholics abstinent 30 to 60 days). These results examining mechanisms in the human with this method will provide exciting bases for continuing to define the underlying molecular components of alcoholism and neuroadaptation in the human.